Family stills
by Pekenota14
Summary: Basically Densi fluff with adorable twins involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure of what this is supposed to be...I highly count on your reviews to know! **

**Thanking someone really special to me, my friend who always supports me, who's probably already tired of reading my fanfictions and who keeps telling me to improve my self-esteem levels. She compared me to her favorite writer, J. K. Rowling. I think it means something, right? **

* * *

Kensi's eyes opened as the sun rays hit her in the face. She exhaled deeply feeling warmth around her, on her back, all over her. One of Deeks' arms was under her neck, the other one over her waist. Her left hand was over his hand, their finger twined. His bare chest, somehow tingling heated, clasping against her almost naked back was raising up and down and his breath was tickling the crook of her neck. She moved her legs, wrapped on his, and released his hand. She turned to face him, being the only sound heard on the bedroom, so far, her body rubbing the bed sheet.

A full and fearless grin took over her lips. He was doing that thing with the nose, and that made her heart pound faster because he was happy. With her forefinger she arranged his blonde hair fringes and then tapped lightly the tip of his nose. He shook his head and she held back a chuckle, seeing him scratching the face, still sleeping. Kensi leaned over him, her hand knotting on his hair while placing a kiss on his neck. This time he moved a bit more and his eyes blinked, yet, it was still not enough to make him awake up.

Kensi put a kiss right below his ear and he moved again, this time groaning. She lowered to his neck again, leaving there a smooch and caressed the tip of her nose on his. Deeks opened up his eyes, stretching his body as his hand ran up her back.

"Took you time." She whispered against his mouth.

"Morning." Deeks mumbled, cracking a peck on her lips. He sighed, leaning to kiss her again and kept on moving even closer until his body was up on hers.

"I thought you had gone out to surf." She said catching a breath between the pecks he was giving her.

"Going out to surf with all this on my bed?" He deepened a kiss on her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his back, pressing even more his body against hers. "I'd be an idiot."

He lowered the kisses from her mouth to her neck and chest. She tilted her head to the sides, allowing him to kiss her freely, but when he delivered a kiss on her chest, the two of them stopped, wide opened the eyes and listened carefully. They could hear footsteps coming closer and closer to the bedroom.

The first thing that ran through their minds was the few seconds they had left to put on some clothes. He slipped inside the sweat pants and the T-shirt as she did the same. Both lied down on bed again, just in time of a head showing up, peeking on the door. His brownish straight hair had the pillow-styled hairstyle and his blue eyes focused on both Deeks and Kensi. As they didn't move he walked to the end of the bed and lifted up the bed sheet, crawling underneath them.

Right after him came his twin sister. Her blonde hair framed her square face and the fringe almost reached her big brown eyes. Unlike her brother, her hair was a mess because of the little curls, inherited from her mother. The little girl climbed up the bed and tried to lie there too, but the boy was not willing to let her lie down. The two of them started pushing each other, sitting between Kensi and Deeks.

"Morning, chipmunks!" Deeks' voice startled both the kids who were not expecting the parents to be awake. "What're doin' up so early?" He asked them, cracking a loud smooch on each cheeks.

Neither of them answered. They were completely numbed out with sleepiness. Quinn rested her head on her dad's chest and closed the eyes, sucking on the thumb. Jacob snuggled close to his mom, taking his hand to her hair, curling it around his tiny forefinger. Within minutes the three-year-old twins were soundly sleeping again.

What Kensi and Deeks liked more about each other, they had to learn to share it. Kensi had to learn to share Deeks' chest, a great place indeed to fall asleep. Deeks had to accept that he wasn't the only one who liked to have his hands on Kensi's hair. The twins were sleeping and they had to carry them back to their beds. It was still early and sleeping like that was no good for the toddlers.

"You think we can take them to their bed without waking them up?" Deeks whispered, but then he took a look at Kensi who had her eyes closed. She had her hand on Jacob's back and was sleeping as deeply as her two kids. Deeks grinned and moved slowly, placing his daughter between him and her brother. He lay over his right side and decided to succumb to sleep.

Why would he move his whole world out of bed? Yeah, the four of them were tight on bed, but they all liked that closeness. It was early Sunday morning, a day off work. Why would anyone bother to even move?

* * *

**I appreciate sincere and constructive reviews and an opinion: to be continued or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was not going to continue, I wanted but then I didn't. Well, I made up my mind. Maybe I'll give it a shot with this.**

* * *

Kensi awoke up to the smell of buttered toasts and coffee. She stretched and noticed she was alone in bed. She walked to the kitchen and found him dressed up, barring butter on the toast. He sensed her and looked back. The two exchanged a grin and he filled in a mug with coffee and handed it to her along with a kiss on her forehead.

"Who's sleepyhead now?"

She tapped him on the shoulder, smiling and walking to the toasts, grabbing one and giving it a bite. She looked at the high chairs but only Quinn was sat in one of them, devouring a buttered toast. Kensi put a kiss on her curly messy hair and asked Deeks. "Where's he?"

"Jakey boy is under the table, angry at dad," The two peeked under the table and found there the boy with his arms crossed over the chest. "aren't you?"

"Come here. What happened, boy?" Kensi ducked and stretched her arms to him, calling him.

Jacob crawled to Kensi and she picked him up in arms. "Ice cream!" He said pointing the fridge.

"Ice cream is not breakfast, Jake."

"Me eat toast. All!" He said pointing the belly. "Ice cream?"

"Ice cream is for after dinner, okay?"

"'Kay…"He pouted a little but understood. Kensi put him on the ground and sat on the table next to her daughter, both eating.

Deeks stretched his hand to Jacob. "Come on, let's get you dressed up." He looked his father seriously and nodded negatively. "Ok, then you're staying home."

"Where we going?"

"Oh, no. Mom, dad and Quinn are going to the beach, you're staying home."

"No." He mumbled. "Me wanna go too."

"And you want to go dressed in your jammies?"

"Come on, daddy!" Jacob grabbed Deeks' hand and pulled him to the bedroom.

Kensi couldn't help but to smile at those two together. She saw her daughter leaning over the chair and gave her the cup with orange juice that she was trying to reach. "Mom, done." Quinn said to Kensi with her mouth and face smeared with butter. She reached for a paper towel to clean her. She then picked her up in arms and put her on the ground. "Go to dad." The girl ran to the bedroom while Kensi was finishing her breakfast.

In a while, Jacob, now wearing a short sleeve shirt, denim shorts and sneakers, walked in his parent's bedroom where Kensi was dressing up. He started running around the bedroom, playing with the toy plane he had brought with him.

Deeks walked in the bedroom too, bringing Quinn in arms, putting her there on the ground. "How pretty my little girl is." Kensi commented looking at her daughter dressed in a white summer dress and ballerinas in the same color. She walked to her and kissed her cheek.

"You're ready?"

"Yeah, let's go. Come on, let's go Jake."

Arrived the beach, the four of them went for a walk. Jacob held to his father's right hand and Quinn to Kensi's left one. Deeks extended his free hand to Kensi and she looked at him, a smile playing with her lips. She held his hand and let their fingers entwine as the four were walking in the beach boardwalk.


	3. Chapter 3

**I ask you to review, otherwise I give up on writing this fanfiction. I hope I'm not sounding too picky or mean, but I need a guarantee that people read this and that I'm not writing it in vein, so, please, review.**

**If I do continue, I promise to included chapters involving everyone of the team.**

* * *

Kensi and Deeks left the bullpen at quite early hours (almost ending afternoon is early for them!), giving them time to pick up the twins at the daycare. However, Kensi drove them home and left to buy groceries as Deeks claimed it had been him who done it last time. As he opened the door, the two kids ran inside, already asking for their father to play with them the promised tag game. He only had time to close the door, hang the jacket, put down the shoulder bag and the keys before being labeled as the "it" by the two tiny hands of his kids. They ran around the house until Deeks fell to the ground, placing his hand across the chest, trying to recover his breath.

Quinn and Jacob threw themselves over his chest, saying out of breath. "You're it, dad!"

"Ah," He gasped. "break time! Dad's too tired!"

What was break time for two kids? If he couldn't play, they had to find someone else to play, someone besides tagging each other.

"Monty!" Jacob yelled, getting up. "Monty, you're it!"

"Monty!" Quinn shouted as well, running to the dog too.

"Oh, run boy, run…" Deeks let out in a breath, seeing his two kids, as he describes as two Duracell bunnies, running for the dog. The dog nails' scraped the floor as Monty got up quickly and ran around the house.

Deeks stood lying on the floor until his breath was fully recovered and then moved to the couch. In a while, Quinn was coming to join him, laying her head over his thigh, tired of all the running. He caressed her hair and forehead, feeling her sweaty. Jacob gave up on chasing the dog soon as well but he climbed over his father's lap and leaned on his chest, taking a rest. "What you kids wanna do?"

"Music." Jacob said, clapping hands. "Music, daddy!"

"What song then?" He pointed the girl, continuing as walking to the laptop, putting it over the kitchen counter. "Quinn, you're up first."

"The shake-shake song!" Quinn answered, eagerly, jumping off the couch and shaking already like if the song was already on.

Deeks smiled and felt he needed to ask, just to save him the walking to computer. "We're listening just to the song or to the band too?"

"The band!" The twins shouted, happily.

"Listening to _The Beatles_ then." He opened the laptop and looked for the songs to play them. "Ok, the shake-shake song for Quinn!"

He pressed 'play' and the song "_Twist and Shout_" started filling the house. The two kids began to shake their hips and heads to the rhythm of the music, dancing.

Deeks laughed seeing his two toddlers having so much fun just because of a song. And he couldn't help but to tap his foot and shake the head to the rhythm, humming a verse here, a verse there. The songs were on automatic playing and another one started right away. Yet, he turned to Jacob, telling him. "Jake, your turn to choose the song." To answer him the kid ran to the bedroom and brought with him a toy. He showed it to his father who chuckled. "But you gotta sing the song and stomp your feet!" He then changed the song and the "_Yellow Submarine_" song began.

Quinn and Jacob were stomping their feet, walking around the couch, following one behind the other, shouting. "We live yellow submarine! We live yellow submarine!" Deeks sang along with them, sitting on the couch.

And just like that, his favorite song started. He shook his head from side to side, like his children were doing, and sang when the chorus came up. "_Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!/La-la how the life goes on/Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!/La-la how the life goes on_."

"What's going on here?" Kensi asked, entering home, carrying the paper bags and putting them over the kitchen balcony.

"We're listening to music." Deeks embraced her from behind, putting a kiss on her neck. "It's better influence that your techno music!" She fired him a (n attempted) reprehensive look so he kissed her again, trying to redeem himself. And that was when he put the hands on her hips and rocked her body with him, singing to her. "_In a couple of years they have built a home sweet home/With a couple of kids running in the yard/_" He looked back at Quinn and Jacob who were still jumping and shaking around. "_Of_ Kensi and Marty Deeks…" He grinned at her, who wasn't into the dancing with him. She then smiled too, putting her arms around his neck, rocking her body.

When "_Ob-la-di, ob-la-da_" ended "_A Hard Day's Night_" started, and that one pictured exactly what Kensi was feeling right now.

_It's been a hard day's night, and I been working like a dog__  
__It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log__  
__But when I get home to you, I find the things that you do__  
__Will make me feel alright_

He pulled her to the middle of the living room, still dancing and now taking a peek on their two little kids, imitating them on the way of dancing, holding each other hands. The only difference was that neither of them was willing to let the other lead, which seemed so typical and inherited of their parents. But Kensi and Deeks were in harmony for now. And they continued that way as the next song to be played was called "_I'm happy just to dance with you_". The three-year-old little siblings finally settled their dispute, being the little man Jacob taking the lead, following his father's example.

"I'm happy just to dance with you." He said with a grin that he couldn't almost hold in his lips.

"Me too." She replied with an identical smile. "Even though you're still not good at dancing!" She kissed his lips and leaned her forehead on his.

Those were the moments they enjoyed the most. Those were the moments when nothing else mattered. They were so happy and just having a good time. And just like that, everyone in the house was dancing.

* * *

**As you may know, the songs don't belong to me, only to the amazing The Beatles, its composers, producers... The songs used were specified throughout the chapter, yet, I mention them once again:**

**"Twist and shout"**

**"Yellow submarine"**

**"Ob-la-di, ob-la-da"**

**"Hard day's night"**

**"I'm happy just to dance with you"**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter takes a little back on the time line. Hope you guys like. And, by the way, thank you a lot for the reviews. I'd love to get some more (me, trying to tempt fate!)**

* * *

"I hate these difficult cases so much." Kensi sighed, lying on bed over the bed sheet.

"Yeah," He crawled into bed next to her and kissed her temporal. "this was a tough one." He rested his head over her belly, being face turned to her face. She took her hand to his hair, letting her fingers play with it. "But it's done. We closed the case, had a nice dinner at your mother's and now we…" Deeks noticed something was not alright with her. "What's wrong, Kens?"

"Nothing." She gave him a slight smile that quickly faded away. "Like I said, tough case."

"I…" Deeks was going to have a hard time saying what he wanted. "I overheard a bit of your conversation with your mother. I didn't mean to, I just walked in and…"

"_I'm taking the trash outside." Deeks said._

"_No, Marty, there's no need." 'The dreamy gentleman and helpful son-in-law every woman wants to have; typical Marty', was all Julia could think when Deeks left. She walked to the kitchen and found there her daughter. "Marty just left to take the trash and you're doing the dishes? You're my guests!" She pulled her away from the sink._

"_Mom," Kensi breathed out after it. "can I ask you something?"_

"_Of course." Julia turned off the faucet and put the dish aside, looking at Kensi. She sensed she had something important to ask._

"_Do you think he and I are capable of…handling a…a child? I'm not…" She said quickly the last part. "but, can we do it?"_

_Her mother gave her a wide smile and hugged her. "Yes, baby girl." Julia was feeling overflowed with emotions, her voice sounding more like whimpers. "You two can handle it." She held her hands, telling her. "Thinking last time I saw you, you were just a teenager and now…you're talking about building a family on your own. Have you talked with him about it?" Kensi only had strengths to give her a negative nod and lower her look. "Why not?"_

"_I don't know how's gonna react. He takes very seriously his father issues. He's amazing with kids and I know he'll be a wonderful father, but…what if he doesn't want it because he's scared?"_

"_You need to talk with him about it to know. That's the only way. Kensi, look at me." She told her and only continued when her daughter looked her in the eyes. "But I have no doubts that he wants it too."_

"_His father was abusive towards him. He never had a role model, a paternal figure and he already told me that that threatens him a bit."_

"_But you believe in him, and that's what you have to tell him."_

_Kensi felt like she needed to justify to her mother why did that conversation came up at that time. "Today we closed a case. The Marine's wife was LAPD, desperate to make justice by her means. And all I could think about was Deeks and I…I don't know how extreme I can go if anything ever happens to him, mom. She then told me the only thing she regretted was never being able to start a family with her husband, and that got me thinking about it…"_

"_Kensi, promise me you'll talk with him about it. And believe my words; he wants it as much you want it."_

When Kensi heard him saying that she started sitting on bed and he sat too. "I can't say I'm ready, 'cause we'll be new parents, but that has nothing to do with my father. Our kids won't ever have the troubles I had. Never ever." He said firmly, staring so focusing into her eyes that the gaze was almost entering her soul. "And neither will you have to worry about it, love." Deeks was near tears, kissing Kensi lips over and over again. "You're everything to me; I'll never harm you-"

"I know, I know." Kensi pulled him for a tight hug, trying to calm him down. "I know, Deeks. I trust you…blindly…okay?" She cupped his cheeks and kissed him slowly.

"And your mother is right: I do want it as much as you do." He grinned again, happy. "I want little mutant assassin ninjas, our little mutant assassin ninjas."

"So we're ready. We're ready for a family." Kensi couldn't contain the happiness.

"Our family," He kissed her lips and made her lie down on bed. "you, me and a little part of us running around the house." He lifted up her shirt and kissed her belly. "Soon."

"Soon." She repeated and smiled before his lips being on hers again.

* * *

**Review, pretty please? *Blink, blink***


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank all the reviews I've been getting. You guys are seriously amazing! I leave you one more chapter, this one its an interaction between Hetty and Kensi. Hope you like it! **

* * *

"Jacob Harrison Deeks, you better not climb that up!" Kensi got up and said in a louder tone of voice as Jake ran around, laughing, starting to climb up the jungle gym. "Jake, are you listening to me?" She walked to him in big and fast steps and got him out of there as he kicked out. "You're too young to play on these."

"That one." He pointed the chin-up bars, sniffing.

"Not those either."

"I wanna!" He said, kicking out again.

Kensi sighed and put him on the ground. "Go ahead. You can't even reach them!"

Jake jumped, trying to reach the bar. He then looked at his mother. "Help me!"

"No." She ducked next to him and whispered. "And behave. You're not seeing Quinn misbehaving, are you?" Kensi took her seat on the bench again and in a while Jake came to sit next to her, walking with his arms crossed and an angry expression on the face. "I'm not changing my mind, Jake, no matter fuss you put on! You want to play, you can go, but you're not going to the jungle gym!" Kensi ignored him for a while but then told him. "Go to the slide, like Quinn."

"No!" He answered pouted, turning around.

At that point Kensi realized what Deeks had been telling her all along: Jake got her personality. The kid was stubborn and proud as hell! She exhaled deeply. Jake was having a bad day; his last of the second molars was erupting and he was very reluctant. But Kensi was controlling herself, trying not to get angry at him or her daughter. She had been working all day and now she took them to the playground, so they could all get some air.

"You come to the same playground, every week." Hetty said, sitting next to Kensi. "It can be dangerous."

"It's part of the routine. The kids know this place so well already." She looked at her as Jake climbed to her lap, biting her finger to ease the pain of the swelling gum.

"The human being has the neediness for routine. Change is always difficult."

"We need routine to be reassured that there are thing in life that won't change." Kensi then stared down at her son, almost sleeping. "You said this assignment would take only a couple of days. Those days turned into weeks, and those weeks into two months already." She looked up to her boss with teary eyes. "We miss him, Hetty. I'm running out of excuses to tell the kids, it's hard to take care of two kids just by my own…I don't know if I can take it much longer."

"That's why I'm here. LAPD gave me a call this morning. They informed me that Mr. Deeks' assignment with them was over. They also apologized for letting the mission get a bit out of hand and for taking away from us our liaison agent."

"He's okay, isn't he?" Kensi asked, just to make sure. She had heard great news and didn't want to hear a bad one right after.

"Yes, Kensi, he is okay and should return home by tonight."

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"I'm just doing my job."

Quinn came running to them and sat on the bench, tired, leaning her head on Kensi's arm. Hetty handed her a lollipop she took from her pocket and caressed her hair. "We both know you did more than that. He's more than just my partner…"

"He's your husband, the father of your children. And he's thrilled to come back home to you three." Hetty got up and walked away.

Kensi cuddled Jake, now sleeping, to her chest and stretched her hand to Quinn, telling her. "Come on. Dad's coming home tonight."

The little girl jumped off the bench, pulled the lollipop out of her mouth and held her hand. "I missed daddy."

"So did I..."

* * *

**Don't forget to leave me your review.**

**Sorry for this but I posted today an one-shot (of Densi of course!), if you guys want to give it a read...**

**/s/8216272/1/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let's take time a little back again. And btw, thank you so very much for keeping on reading and reviewing. Yet, I still want more. Hope I'm not asking too much!**

* * *

"You know what day is today, don't you?" Kensi asked Deeks, standing still next to the couch.

"It's Wednesday…" He replied, taking a sip of beer.

"And you know what we have to do today, don't you?"

This time he took the eyes away from the TV and looked at her. "Work. Check. Dine. Check. Have se-"

"Deeks!" She interrupted, wide opening the eyes at him. Yet, she couldn't scold him when he had his eyes looking at her in that way. "We have something to do first. Before _that_." He shrugged, clueless, waiting for her to tell him what that 'something' was. "Bathing Jake and Quinn."

If there were two things Deeks did not like doing were the diaper changes' and the baths just because he's a bungler. "Kens…" He mumbled, waiting for her to be pitiful. "The game just started…"

"I want you in that bathroom in two minutes." She said, leaving to the kids' bedroom to pick up their pajamas. She then walked to the bathroom and didn't find him there. "Deeks, I thought I said two minutes!"

"Oh, please, Kensi. You know that's something I'm not good at."

"Learn it!" Kensi walked back to the living room and leaned on his ear, saying. "Guess tonight you're having sex with the TV."

"You know, the computer is better." He joked. "Internet provides more options-"

Deeks hushed when he realized he was being targeted by Kensi's eyes. "Bathroom! Now!" She demanded. He tried to fight back but was left open-mouthed. "Walk on!" She said firmly and angry at him, pointing the way.

Deeks understood that she was angry at him, so he picked up the remote control and changed channel to her favorite show. He handed her his beer and made a gesture for her to sit on the couch. "I bathe them today, ok? I gotta learn."

"No, or else you'll let them flood the bathroom."

"No." He held her by the forearms and forced her to sit. "I'll give them bath. Don't worry."

Kensi was watching TV but had always an ear listening to their laughs… and to the water splashes. She was imagining how much water would be all over the floor, but she didn't care. Deeks had to learn how to bathe his own kids. However, she couldn't be angry at him; Jake and Quinn's laugh were so genuine and heartfelt that she knew they were having fun with their father.

"Kensi?" He called her out loud. "Can you help me dressing them up?" Kensi walked to the bedroom, peeking on the bathroom first. It was surprisingly dry and tidy and she understood why so when she saw Deeks.

They dressed the six-month-old babies and put them on the crib. They were used to fall asleep by their own, and they usually do it very quickly. Kensi and Deeks stood by the door for a couple of minutes and it was all it took for the twins to fall asleep. Then they closed a bit the door and he whispered with a smile.

"I learnt to give bath to the kids!"

"I know. The bathroom was really dry. You on the other hand…" She commented taking a look at his wet clothes.

"Mr. Wet T-shirt is forgiven?" He pulled from her a little laughter when he grabbed her by the waist.

"I don't know…" She started walking back and he followed her, his arms still around her hip. "It depends if he still wants to watch the game."

"I don't feel like watching the game anymore." Deeks kissed her lips and lifted her in his arms. "They were going to lose any way!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Morning, guys." Kensi greeted the two agents when entering the bullpen and walking to her desk. Her quick pace was making her hair gathered in a ponytail bounce from side to side. She put her shoulder bag over the desk and stared the four eyes staring back at her.

"Morning, Kens." Both Sam and Callen answered.

"Why are staring?"

"It's early." Callen commented, flipping the newspaper's page. "Too early for you to be here."

"You're always the last one to show up." Sam joined the conversation, gesturing with a pencil in hands. "Except when G decides to stay in an endless queue for a cup of coffee and makes me wait for him!"

"I like to start my morning by ingesting something," He snorted back. "unlike you!" By this point Kensi had already sat at her desk, watching the duo bickering.

"You can do that at home…"

"Aren't you always complaining about my homemade breakfast?"

"You do have unhealthy breakfast habits!"

"Anyways," Callen rolled eyes and looked back at Kensi who felt her heart skip a beat in panic, yet managing to look imperturbable on the outside. "why are you here so early?"

"Left for a morning workout and, I kinda had a cramp, so I gave up for today."

"But, you're okay?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, sure. It was no big deal."

"Morning everyone." Deeks said, taking a seat on his desk. He winked at Kensi and smiled. She looked down bashful, disguising a smile that forcefully wanted to show up. Both Sam and Callen noticed that looks' exchange and started to suspect something had happened.

"Did you just wink at Kensi?" Sam pocked first.

"What?" His voice rose up in an octave. "Wink at Kensi? Only if I wanted to be dead by now!"

"Well," Callen put down the newspaper. "by the way your clothes are so crumpled, it does look like someone has tried to kill you before! Not to mention that those are the ones you wore yesterday…"

"Really?" He sat, protesting. "What's up with you guys today?"

"And then you say that we're the ones who don't shut up!" Kensi got to the side of her partner, defending him. "He probably got lucky last night and spent the night with a girl. Give him a break."

"You're on his side?" Kensi's mouth slightly opened as Sam told her that. "You're actually defending him?"

"No. Actually, I can't really picture him being lucky with a girl."

Sam chuckled; he had noticed she was lying, but way before that, he had notice Deeks' nervousness, and suspected him first. "You two are strange today. Why do I have the feeling something happened?"

Eric showed up on the top of the stairs and his pitched whistle echoed the division. "Come on up, we got a case."

Kensi saw here her cue to get away from the situation. She was Miss of Disguise, but now she didn't know how to unravel from that. She knew her explanation had been somehow raw and that Sam and Callen had got something. Deeks followed her right next, leaving the two Senior Agents behind. Callen commented to his partner. "They think they fooled us!" Having said that, the two grinned and went upstairs as well.

"Staff Sergeant Brody Southgate was found next to the water pipeline by two employees of the Department of Water and Power while making a routine check of the pipes." Nell started, showing photos on the screen. "We weren't able to find any of his family so far."

Eric then put on the screen photos of the man and his wounds, explaining. "Staff Sergeant Southgate was killed with five gunshots. The employees said that there's a blood trail back for a few miles."

"He couldn't have come from much far with five gunshots." Sam concluded.

"Since this was a NCIS official case, LAPD didn't get jurisdiction and didn't look into it, so we don't know yet how far the trail goes."

Nell stepped ahead any commentary the agents were going to do. "We know, however, that the gun used to shoot him belongs to a Mexican drug dealer named Lucas Quintana, arrested in 2009 for drug dealing, attempt of murder and illegal gun possession."

"Any relation between Southgate and Quintana?" Callen asked but only got from Nell a shrug. "Ok, Kensi, Deeks, you join the field team and try to find out where he was shot. Sam and I will visit Quintana. Meanwhile," he pointed Eric and Nell. "try to find if there's any connection between them. And try to find any next-of-kin of Southgate."

"On it." The two answered in line, spinning their chairs to face the computers.

Hetty, who has been silent up until now spoke, making everyone look at her. "Ms. Blye, you got... a little bit of a bruise on the back of your neck..."

Kensi grinned embarrassed when she looked back, having everyone's eyes on her, and tried to cover the hickey with the sweater. She looked quickly and squint-eyed to her partner, who smiled and followed her. Both ignored Sam and Callen exchanging looks. The only thing Kensi was thinking was: _Damn you Deeks, I'm so gonna kill you!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the so promised chapter with the twins, Sam and Callen. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Callen had been at the Santa Monica Pier for quite a long time. The sun was low, but still warm and only the surfers were down there, catching some waves and a few anglers were now leaving. "You think we could have predicted this?" The agent asked, sensing his partner's heavy way of walking behind him.

"No." He leaned on the railing as well, supporting his forearms on the cold metal bar. "But we could have been more careful, though."

Callen looked at Sam and heaved. "I was just worried about the little ones, you know? They were never in danger, but…"

"I know." He said after watching his partner running out of words. That was for sure the worst of the situations they've been through in the last three years. "But you taught them well."

"What you talking about?" Callen pretended to not understand.

"I know you taught them Morse code." The agent's blue eyes gazed the sun setting at the distance. "Jake and Quinn started tapping with the pens on the desk when they overheard that Kensi was in the hospital. I noticed the pattern…they were saying _'help mommy'_…The scare on their faces was evident. They knew what happened."

"You're gonna say you don't care if they can defend themselves?"

Sam looked his partner and calmly said. "I said to Kensi and Deeks that this summer would be teaching them how to swim."

"You're going all Navy Seal on them?"

"No, but teaching them more than just move the arms and legs won't hurt." The two were quiet for a while, until he said. "Any word on Kensi?"

"She's good. Deeks said she awoke up this morning and that she's very conscious. Tomorrow morning I'll pass by to see her."

"I'll go with you. And how's he holding up?"

"I don't know. We spoke through the phone, but he seemed better."

After Kensi took that shot to the belly, Deeks froze. He wanted to run to her, yell her name, but he was mute and still. The blood pool started growing around her and he could have died right there if Sam wasn't behind him and had shot the other guy showing up out of nowhere. Deeks was apathetic looking at his wife lying on the ground, muttering his name. Kensi awoke up right after the surgery. The bullet didn't hit any organ and the doctors said she'd be alright. Julia was now sitting next to her daughter, allowing Deeks to come out and get some air after being so shocked and traumatized due to her shooting.

"Uncle Callen, Uncle Sam!" A boyish voice reached the two agents' ears and they looked, seeing Jake running to them. Deeks was coming after him, bringing Quinn by hand. The boy approached Callen and took his pacifier from her coat's pocket. "It's today, Uncle Callen."

He picked him up in arms as Deeks greeted Sam with a handshake and the girl threw herself into Sam for a hug. "Are you sure? We're getting rid of the pacifier today?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, so just throw it away. The furthest you can." Having Callen said that, Jake threw the pacifier to the water. "You're not gonna miss it?"

"No. I'm big guy now. No need binky anymore."

"He has a binky at home." Quinn accused on the arms of Sam.

"Is it true?" Callen asked getting a nod from the toddler. "'Cause we were supposed to get rid of the binky…"

"Can I keep my other binky?" He asked. Callen couldn't argue against that; he had said that they would get rid of the pacifier. He just didn't know he had two. He looked back and saw Deeks sitting on the edge of the boardwalk. "Hey," He put Jake on the ground. "has Uncle Sam told you what he'd teach you in the summer?"

Sam looked back and realized what Callen meant. He walked with the two kids and started talking with them as Callen was walking to the liaison agent. "I'm teaching you how to swim in a big pool."

"In there?" Quinn pointed the ocean.

"No, that's the ocean." Sam chuckled. "I mean I big pool."

Callen sat next to Deeks and the two didn't speak for some time. "Kensi's alright. You don't need to worry."

"But I should have helped her. I just stood watching…"

"I admit that your action was wrong-"

"Exactly. What if we can't work together? I can't let Kensi unprotected. She's my partner and my wife…"

"That does make things difficult, but not impossible. Next time," he looked back at Sam with the twins. "think about them and in how you don't want to leave them orphans." The agent got up and before walking away he said. "It may help."

"Hey, Callen?" His voice made him turned back. "Thanks for teaching them the stuff you do."

"We're family, and family protects each other."

* * *

**Review and let me know your thoughts...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello fellow people, I've missed you! Before let you read this chapter I must tell you this is kind of a continuation of the sixth chapter.**

* * *

Just last week Deeks learnt how to the bath the kids without letting them cause a major flood in the house. Today Kensi was willing to teach him the so hard task for him known as diaper change. Kensi was sat on bed when he showed up and lied down the half-year boy. She was breastfeeding Quinn and he was going to change the boy's diaper.

"You sure about this?" Deeks looked at her, having Jake lying over bed right in front of him.

"Yeah, I am." She answered, not taking the eyes of their daughter, sucking on her breast.

"I don't think I can do it."

"Deeks," She said softly, his eyes meeting hers. "you didn't let him get drown on the bathtub. What can possibly go wrong now?"

"Break him a leg…" He said with a mocking grin showing up on the corner of his lips.

Kensi sighed; she had married a joker and she knew it. "Just do it. I'm here to help you."

"You're breastfeeding Quinn. What help can you give me?"

"I'll help you out, Deeks."

Deeks took two deep breaths and opened his diaper. "Just pee!"He said relieved, grabbing the baby wipes. "Atta boy!"

"Deeks, he's gonna pee!" Kensi exclaimed quickly. "Deeks!" Kensi stretched her hand, putting the front flap of the diaper over the kid's genitalia.

"Really, Jake?" He looked at the boy who gave him a toothless smile. "You were going to pee on dad?" He replaced Kensi's hand by his over the front flap of the diaper and made her arm wrapped the baby girl again. "Is it safe to open it again?"

"You'll have to do it sooner or later, so do it."

"Very encouraging of you!"

Deeks was doing fine on cleaning the baby, but when he was putting the new diaper, Kensi had to alert him. "You're tightening it too much." He looked at her and then untapped the diaper-tapes, loosening the two sides around the kid's waist. "Turn the ruffle out as well."

He did it and asked completely innocent. "Does it make any difference these being facing in or out?"

Kensi covered her breast area again and lift Quinn up, leaning the girl on her shoulder for her to burp. "It prevents leaks, which cause chafing and diaper rash." Deeks held Jacob in arms and looked at his wife, smiling. "Why are staring?" He cupped her cheek and pulled her for a slow kiss, tasting all of her, pouring into the kiss everything he feels for her. His thumb caressed her face and his fingers tangled on her wavy hair. "What was this for?" She asked him when he pulled away, resting his forehead against.

"Because you're just amazing." He pecked on her lips before continuing. "Because you're my partner, my wife, my friend." He pecked her lips once again. "And because you gave me these two beautiful and adorable kids. That was for what that was."

"Stop being so sweet, Marty." She whispered against his lips.

He put a kiss on her forehead and held her close to his chest. Kensi, Quinn and Jacob were Deeks' arms and he smiled as he expelled out all the air that had swell his chest in proud and happiness. Kensi kissed his shoulder over the T-shirt and snuggled her head on the crook of his neck. She only called Deeks by his first name whenever she got touched by whatever he had said or done. And now was the case. She needed once in a while to be assured that she was doing things right.

* * *

**Reviews for cute ending? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there! I'm here to post a new chapter and to tell you that I almost had a nervous breakdown! Good Lord, I need to repeat the Maths exam and it's killing me 'cause I know I'll probably fail again. This is why I'm a bit behind on writing this fic. But, anyways, here's a new chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"A beer." Kensi said to the bartender, sitting next to Nell.

"We're having a girls' night or do you have to leave early to pick up the little ones at your mother's?"

"No. Today I can take as long as I want. Deeks took Jake and Quinn with him to a basketball game of his old pals of LAPD."

"How's the moving?" The other asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"We're almost done unpacking everything."

"I'm still waiting for you guys to invite us over!"

"Don't worry." Kensi drank a little of beer and looked around. "We promised to invite you all for dinner when we were done."

"Hey, not that I have much to do with that but, why did you guys moved?"

"Deeks and I are thinking of expanding the family."

"Oh my God!" Nell's eyes opened widely. "Are you serious?"

"We want one more child and we think we can handle the twins and a newborn. And the truth is I liked being pregnant at the first time."

"Can I be godmother of the little girl or the little guy?"

"Not again, Nell. You already have Jake and Quinn!"

Nell giggled and agreed. "I know!"

"But, enough speaking about me. How are things with you and Eric?"

Nell giggled and drank again, still looking down. "I decided to give him another chance."

"First date didn't go that well?"

"He was…nervous. Too nervous. And you know he usually is clumsy, but that night it went even worst."

"Oh, come on, tell me more about it!"

"Well, first we-" Nell was interrupted by Kensi's phone ringing.

"It's Deeks. I'm sorry, I have to answer this." After talking with him for a short time the agent got up and pulled money from the pocket. "I'm sorry, Nell, I gotta go. Quinn is still sick and he's coming home with the kids."

"Sure, of course. I hope she gets well soon."

* * *

Kensi got home and Deeks was still taking the kids off the car. "Hey there." He said smiling at her and delivering a kiss on her lips. "Sorry I made you come home but she doesn't stop whimpering." Deeks put Jake on the ground as Kensi went to the other side of the car.

"Hi baby girl. Come here." Kensi said at Quinn while kissing her cheek. She picked her up in arms from the car seat and closed the door. "Your belly still hurt?" Quinn only nodded and hid her head on her shoulder. "How was the game, boys?"

While Deeks was opening the door, Jake enthusiastically was telling. "It was cool. Felix did a slam dunk and Frank was always scoring." He then jumped to the couch, trying to simulate the slam dunk.

"Sounds like you had fun."

Deeks tried to take Quinn to the bedroom but she was clinging on Kensi's neck and didn't want to leave her arms, so he turned his attention to the boy. "Come on, Jake. Let's dress your jammies and get you to bed."

While he was dressing Jake, Kensi was on the bathroom searching for the medicines to give to Quinn. When she got the bedroom, Jake was tucking in bed and she tapped lightly with her finger on his nose, saying. "Tonight you're sleeping with dad. I don't want you around here, you can get sick too."

Kensi sat on the edge of the bed sitting the girl over her legs, giving her the medicines. Deeks walked in the bedroom, being followed by his son. While Jake ran to the window and peeked outside, he knelt near the bed, speaking to Quinn. "Why don't you stay with dad and let mom sleep?" She nodded and held tightly to Kensi. "Mom must be tired because of all the moving."

"It's okay, Deeks." Kensi leaned over her husband and kissed his cheek. "I sleep here tonight."

"Okay then." He kissed his daughter's cheek. "Be better Quinn my Queen." He kissed Kensi's forehead while getting up and called. "Come on buddy, let's go to bed."

"Why is Monty outside?"

"Monty now has a house of his own too, so he now sleeps outside."

It didn't take much for Deeks to be peeking on the kids' bedroom again. Kensi was now kneeling on the floor, stroking Quinn's hair. "She's better?"

"Yeah, I think so. She fell asleep a while ago." Kensi answered, sitting on Jake's bed. "And Jake's sleeping too?"

"Like a log." He sat next to her, kissing her. "He's pushing me off bed and kicking me, but I think I can get a space for you!"

Kensi smiled and said. "No, I'll sleep here on Jake's bed tonight."

"Quinn's sleeping now, and she looks away better." Deeks commented, looking at Quinn now not so pale and twitching her nose while sleeping.

"I know, but I think I've got it too. My stomach s killing me! I don't want to get you two sick."

"It won't be any use insist for you to come to bed, right?" Kensi nodded and he got up from bed. Leaning over her, he kissed her forehead and lips. "Ok, at least get some sleep. Night, sugar bear."

She pushed him away with a smile and mumbled. "Night."

Kensi lied down on her son's bed and soon she fell asleep too despite her stomach ache and nausea. But little did she know that she was not sick like her daughter…

* * *

**Ok, I'm really in need of nice words, so a review would be very welcomed. And, I think you also have something to say to this ending, so I don't need to beg much!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I divided this chapter into three parts or else it would be too long. So, I leave you part I. **

* * *

Part I

* * *

Ever since Kensi confirmed her second pregnancy, she and Deeks decided that first thing to settle would be the child's name. They definitely didn't want to make the same thing they did when it came to name Jacob and Quinn. Kensi was 37 weeks pregnant (and little did she know she'd be giving birth the week after) when the couple finally decided which were going to be their kids' names, Jacob Harrison and Quinn Danielle Deeks.

They were now both sitting in bed, under the covers, discussing that matter. On the next day they are finding out what they are expecting, on the 16 weeks ultrasound, but for now, and since the beginning of the week, they have been talking about the names. And like always, the two had very strong opinions.

"I don't know. For girls I like Abigail, Molly."

"Uh," Kensi tilted her head, not pleased with his suggestions. "what do you think of Katherine? Or Sophie?"

"Not really a fan of those." He smirked. "Hayley?" He said and she shook her head. "No? Uhm, let me see…Emma?"

"Ooh," She hummed, looking at him. "I loved it!"

"Really?" He asked, squinting the eyes. Yet, inside he was celebrating the fact they reached an agreement. "So, if we're expecting a girl, her name will be Emma?"

"Yes. But if we're expecting a boy?" She remarked, putting the hand over the belly. "We haven't reach agreement on that yet."

"Oh well, I've told you my choices: Paul, Julian or Cooper."

"Too bad, I've made my choices too." She answered, crossing her arms. "I like John, Logan or Dylan."

"Logan is weird!" He leaned over her. "And Dylan…uh, I just don't like it much."

"Oh yeah? Cooper is weird too," He gesticulated and prepared to argue back but she continued. "in my opinion! And Julian, I don't like it much either!"

"So, we narrowed it down to John and Paul?"

"I guess so. But can we discuss this tomorrow?" She lay down and pulled the bed sheet closer to her chin. "I'm tired."

"Sure." He put a kiss on her forehead and lay down too. "But, you mean discuss this at OSP?"

"I know," She lie over her side, cheekily teasing. "Sam and Callen are so going to be on my side!"

* * *

"So," Sam started as Kensi and Deeks sat at their desks. "have you reach an agreement on the baby's name?"

"Of the baby you don't know the gender yet!" Callen commented with a smirk.

"We have narrowed it down to Emma for girl," Deeks started. "And Paul or John for boy."

"John, we chose John for boy!" Kensi quickly said.

"We _narrowed_ it to these two, Kens! We still have to discuss it!"

"Sam, Callen," She put the eyes on the two agents. "what's the best: John or Paul?"

Sam and Callen exchanged a look and then looked back at her. Callen said his answer first. "I'm not getting in the middle of this!"

"Yeah, me neither." Sam answered. "Besides, G and I are the cool uncles and you're the parents. You're the ones who have to choose the name."

"Please guys, can you tell her who banal the name John is?" Deeks groaned.

"John is banal? How about Paul?"

"Ok," Deeks opened the laptop and started typing. "let's see which is the most common." After a little while a mocking smile took over his features and he read. "There are approximately 5 million people in the US with the first name John, being this, statistically the 2nd most popular first name."

He had just read this sentence and Kensi was already leaning on his desk, demanding. "What about the name Paul?"

"Approximately 1 million people with the name. Statically the 17th most popular first name."

"Statistically!" She grumbled. "I still have," Kensi looked at the wristwatch. "six hours to change your mind!"

* * *

**Thoughts on who'll win the argument? And what are your bets? Will the kid be a boy named either John or Paul or a girl named Emma?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for your suggestions, they were all amazing but I had already made my mind. So, Kensi and Deeks are expecting, drums please...**

* * *

Part II

* * *

Doctor Weasley had been doing the ultrasound and when he questioned the couple if they wanted to know what they were expecting, he got a positive answer from them. "Before revealing you what you're expecting, I want to ask you a couple of questions. Do you have any other kids?"

"Yes." Deeks answered, holding Kensi's hands, afraid of hearing bad news. "Twins, a boy and a girl."

"Fraternal twins I see. It just helps explaining the situation."

"What-what situation?" He asked in panic. "Doc, is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is alright. Is there any other cases of multiple pregnancy in the family?"

"No," Kensi now spoke and looked Deeks in the eyes, trying to calm him down. She could feel his heart unrest on his chest. "we're actually only children."

"Did you ever do fertility treatments?"

"No, never."

"Uhm..." The doctor took a few seconds to write some things on the clipboard. "Now, do you take correctly the birth control pills?"

Kensi smiled bashfully and looked down. "I sometimes forget it, but I stopped taking them ever since we decided to have another baby."

He lifted up the paper sheet and read silently. "For what I see here, you're younger than 35, which would be an adding factor-"

"For what?" Deeks asked desperate. "Just tell us, doc!"

"Fraternal twins." The man calmly said.

"Yeah, we just told you we have fraternal twins…" Deeks hushed and both he and Kensi looked the doctor. "Are you saying she's pregnant with twins?"

"Two boys. Congratulations!" The man chuckled and sat at his desk, as the couple exchanged a kiss. "I'm sorry for all the suspense but it's not very common this being the second multiple pregnancy having no history in the families and being Kensi this young. Although the first pregnancy has some influence and," He looked at Kensi then. "not taking correctly the birth control pills helps too."

"Kens?" Deeks said softly with a smile. "We can name them John and Paul…"

Kensi grinned and pulled him for another kiss. They took a little while with the doctor, scheduling the next appointment and clarifying some doubts the couple may have. Deeks wanted to know if the boys would look alike, and as Doctor Weasley explained, the boys were a result of two different eggs and sperms which meant that it was like if they were result of two separate pregnancies. And like all siblings, some look more alike than others, and the same would happen with the recently named boys Paul and John. After that talk they headed to the OSP center to give the news to their teammates.

"So," Sam lifted the eyes from the papers when he saw Kensi entering the bullpen. "am I spoiling Emma rotten?"

Kensi smiled and leaned on the edge of her desk as Sam and Callen walked to her. But she didn't answer. She wanted to give her husband that pleasure. "Uh, no, Sam, there's no Emma."

"So is a boy." Callen rubbed his hands against each other, looking at the Navy Seal. "And I was right. My twenty bucks?"

"Actually, you're not totally right either Callen since Kensi carries two boys…"

"What?" Nell's voice echoed as she was walking to them being followed by Eric. "You're pregnant with twins again?"

"And fraternal twins again." Kensi smiled and looked Deeks. Everyone hugged and greeted them and it came to the part when Sam and Callen gazed the liaison agent. Deeks couldn't apart what their looks meant. In some way they looked at him as Kensi's big brothers and saying _How could you do this to our little sister? Got her pregnant…with twins?_. On the other hand they looked at him like men they were, bragging men, their eyes almost saying _Way to go man, you got her pregnant with twins! _Either ways, they were all happy but no one was as happy as Kensi and Deeks.

On the matter of the discussions, Kensi and Deeks won the first one, as the boys were going to be named John and Paul. The second discussion, this one about what to name the first child, this would take another week to solve. And this one Kensi won, since her argument was that, alphabetically, 'J' is first than 'P'. But they'd be having a third discussion, this one about the kids' middle names. Choosing their first kids names' was a challenge; now for the twin boys it was not going to be any different. But there were still three people to tell the news too: Julia, Kensi's mother and to Jake and Quinn who were getting two baby brothers.

* * *

**The kids' first and middle names will be a motive for a wit sentence coming from Hetty. But that's for a further chapter to come...**

**Reviews don't take that much to write and I like them.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here I am for one more chapter. I gotta tell you that I'm loving all of your reviews and compliments. It just gives me more will to continue writing.**

* * *

Part III

* * *

Now, after so much excitement and good news of the day, the couple just wanted to head home. But first they had to pick Jake and Quinn at Kensi's mother's house. The two kids were watching television on the living room and didn't notice their parents entering the door. They greeted Julia and told her the news.

"No," Julia chuckled. "Kensi's not pregnant with twins again."

"Mom, I know it's too much to handle, but it's true!" This had to be some of those 'parallel universe' things. Kensi was really committed in making her mother believe that she was not only pregnant, but pregnant with twins. And these are not the kind of things you try to convince your parents of!

"It's not too much to handle, baby, I just don't believe." She looked back at her grandkids sitting on the couch. "You already have two over there. It's a bit impossible for it to happen twice!"

"Oh, come on Julia," Deeks joked. "you don't think your son-in-law couldn't do such thing?"

The two women rolled eyes at him and he realized how awkward that joke sounded. "You know, this multiple pregnancy is my feat. You got nothing to do with it."

"You know it takes two to make kids, don't you?"

"Ok, ok, ok!" Julia raised her arms in the air. "I believe you two. You can stop with this conversation!"

"You seriously believe or you just want us to stop?" Kensi asked her mother.

"A bit of both!" A moment of silence followed her answer and it was herself who broke it right after. "So, two little boys?" Deeks and Kensi nodded; he putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "Got names yet?"

"The first one to be born will be John, the second one Paul."

"Uh," He gesticulated at her mother. "this first and second thing is still a matter of discussion…"

"You're not gonna take, again, until near the due date to decide it, will you?"

"No." Kensi stated firmly walking to the couch to call the twins. "I'll convince him by next week!"

"She wishes!" He said under breath to Julia. The woman shook her head and laugh; that was just the way those two were. Jake walked sleepily to the door but Quinn stood behind. Deeks stretched his hand at her. "Let's go, Quinn, my Queen?" He managed to make the girl giggle a little. Ever since she found out the pun of her name, she liked the way her father called her. "Mom and dad have something to tell you two when we get home."

Deeks insisted in taking the wheel and Kensi didn't fight against it. She was worn out and driving in that state of mind would not be good. Besides, Deeks has always been protective of Kensi, pregnant Kensi particularly, and he always manages to look after her discreetly and by doing little things. Their ride had started just a while when he turned to Kensi. "You think they'll like to hear the news? I know they're three and don't understand quite well, but…"

Kensi looked at the rearview mirror and then looked back. "I don't think they'll want to hear about it right now."

Deeks also took a quick look at the rearview mirror and saw what Kensi was gazing: their two little kids peacefully sleeping. "After becoming a parent, this is one of the reasons I love car rides!"

When they got home, Deeks got a problem. Now not only Jake and Quinn were sleeping but also Kensi was numbed out. He carried the two toddlers inside and laid them down over his bed, running back to the car to carry Kensi. The babies were sleeping between him and Kensi and he smiled. Deeks put a kiss in all of their heads and rested his hand on Kensi's belly. In her sleep, she grasped his hand and kept it there. He just loved when she, even unconsciously, wanted him close. Deeks fell asleep with a thought: when John and Paul are born, it's going to be harder for the six of them be lying on that bed. But nothing is impossible.

* * *

**Next chapter: find out who are John and Paul's godparents. Is it attractive enough to make you come for one more chapter?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm very unsure about this chapter. I don't know if you'll like it. Either ways, it's written!**

* * *

"So, have you guys chose who are going to be the twins godparents?" Sam asked, sat at his desk. "'Cause I think Callen is getting a bit jealous 'cause I got to be Quinn's godfather and he didn't!"

"We're definitely letting Callen be the godfather of one of the twins. And Hetty too, since Eric and Nell are Jake's godparents." Kensi explained.

Deeks, who had been quiet so far, intervened. "Nell kinda takes both Jake and Quinn for herself..."

"For her will, she'd be Paul and John's godmother as well!"

"I have the feeling she likes our kids too much."

"That's a good thing." Sam said. "You're kids will grow up knowing that there are a lot of people that care about them. And we already care about those little ones too."

"Yeah, but have you heard about those crazy psycho kidnapers that look really sweet but are demoniacal?"

"Sam please don't mind Deeks." Kensi excused. "He awoke up kinda weird today!"

"Just today?"

He rolled the eyes as Sam laughed, but he ignored and continued. "Hey, Kens, can I talk with Callen? I think I can talk with him."

"You get all rambling and stuttering whenever you talk with him."

"Please, I handle Callen easily. Hetty on the other…"

"Hetty on the other hand…?" She said right behind him.

Deeks jumped on the chair, groaning. "Ah! Do you wanna kill me?"

"Quite the contrary, Mr. Deeks. I like to keep all my agents alive." She walked to the front of his desk, facing. "But, please, mind finishing the sentence. Or at least, advance with the conversation."

"Kensi and I just wondered if…" He started gesticulating a lot, for Sam's entertainment that was muffling the giggles.

"Yes, go on, Mr. Deeks."

"If you want to be our kids' godmother…?"

"I take that proposal with all my heart and gratitude." She looked back at Kensi. "Thank you for remembering me, Kensi. And you too, Marty." Kensi began to walk to her office with the hands behind her back, saying. "I am one of the few women who can brag to be godmother of _The Beatles_."

Kensi's eyes wide opened and shot a glance at Deeks. "That's why you were all giggles when I agreed to use Richard as a middle name and then you suggested George right after it."

Deeks immediately started excusing himself. "Well, we all know Callen's grandfather was George and his name is G. I thought we could honor him by using George as a name-"

"Bullshit!" She got up from the desk and walked to him. She wasn't angry but she wished he had told her the real reason why he wanted those names. She would have accepted it. "This is your way of improving my music taste?"

"Kind of. You already know their names!"

"I'm gonna get some coffee." Sam said, walking out the conversation.

"Come here." He pulled her by her hand and she sat at his lap. "You're not angry with him, are you?"

"You could have told me." Kensi didn't allow any intimacy between her and Deeks on work, but they were alone and he looked kind of sad. So, she put a kiss on his lips, saying. "I like their names. I'd like it anyway."

"Really? You'd really accept if I had come to you and say I wanted to name our kids' after _The Beatles_, you'd be cool with it?"

"You didn't come up with Slash, Hendrix, Van Halen or Angus Young, so why not? John, Paul, Richard and George are normal names." She looked at his expression and asked. "What?"

"Wow, all those guitarists? You actually have some music culture!"

"But I'll let you teach our babies" She grabbed his hand and placed it over her belly. "all about music."

"I'm teaching Jake and Quinn and I can start with John and Paul already." He then directed his speech to her five months pregnant belly. "You know kids, you're names are meaningful for dad. John, Richard, Paul and George were four men, part of dad's favorite band, _The Beatles_. So, mom agreed to put their names together and named you after them. That's why your names are John Richard and Paul George."

Kensi gave him a kiss on the forehead and said between a smile. "You'll teach them just right."

"I guess teaching them a bit of electronic music won't hurt."

* * *

**I'm now official on vacations from school! Yay! (Sorry, just had to say it!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for keep on reading. I have no idea of what to do with this fic. I just keep adding one-shot chapters!**

* * *

Of all the ideas Julia could have had, Kensi never thought of this one. The Vikings were playing the Packers and her mother invited everyone to a barbeque and to watch the game. By everyone Kensi assumed her, Deeks and their kids. What she meant was her daughter, her son-in-law, her grandkids and Sam, Callen, Eric and Nell. She said it'd be good for everyone to chill out, and the special agent regretted ever telling her about that really hard and demanding case they had just put to rest. But everybody took the invitation willingly.

Sam and Callen were watching the game and drinking a beer; Eric was sat next to them, not so cheerful and excited as the other two, but still energized, though. Nell was playing around with the two kids, keeping an eye on them as Kensi was running after her mother, trying to make her stop for a while. Julia was being like every other mother with visitors at home, worrying about everything and everyone. And Kensi was getting tired because walking around, being five months pregnant with two boys, is no easy. And so Julia told her daughter to sit and stop chasing her. Kensi headed to the backyard where Deeks had been left alone, grilling the steaks and keep on looking at the window, trying to take a peek at the game on the TV.

"How's going the grilling, chef?" She asked by the edge of the porch, putting her hands on the back.

"Good, I think. Haven't burn anything yet!" Deeks took a look around when he heard Quinn and Jake's laughs, but he didn't see them. "How are they behaving?"

"I think that good; Nell's keeping an eye on them."

He put a hand on her belly and got a kick from one of the kids. "And my lads in there? How are they?"

"Oh, they're calmer. My mother is the one killing my nerves!"

Deeks chuckled and said. "Give her a break, Kens. She'll realize that having visitors at home gives a lot of work."

"She definitely doesn't give me a break, running around the house like a headless chicken!"

Deeks was going to comment but he stopped when Sam and Callen shout from the inside. "Touchdown!"

"Go there!" She told him, walking closer to the barbecue.

"You sure?"

"Go watch the game. I finish this."

Deeks grabbed her by the waist, lifting her up when kissing her lips. He then put her down on the grass and ran inside. He sat next to the other three men, having a beer.

"Marty," He looked back when he heard Julia. "you left Kensi cooking?"

"She'll be fine, Julia. Don't stress. You know your daughter."

"Yes," She said walking to the door accessing the backyard. "I know her too well to know that she'll burn the whole food!" He chuckled after hearing that. He thought she was concerned about her well-being and not the food.

In a while Kensi came pouted and sat next to them too. "Am I invalid?"

"No Kensi, you're pregnant and people care about you!" Callen answered not taking the eyes from the screen.

"Yeah, listen to him. He's right, Kens." Sam said after. "We all love you and want the best for you."

"It would help if you could look at me and not at the TV when saying that!" She mumbled. Kensi and hormones were definitely the best combination.

"But they're right, babe." Deeks proffered, looking at her but with the corner of the eye on the game.

"I'll be with Nell outside."

"Ok." The four men mumbled, focused on the game, yelling at the TV.

Kensi found Nell on the backyard where her mother was grilling. "I'm sorry for making you look after them."

"Oh, come on, Kensi, you know I love to look after my adorable godchildren!" She walked to a bush from where she head giggling and saw a leg. "Am I seeing Quinn?" The girl giggled louder and then ran to her mother, sitting on the edge of the porch.

"Ha-ha, you lose!" Jake hummed, pointing his sister. "Oops!" He then said, seeing that he had left his hiding place and had been found.

"Jake, baby," Julia called. "can you go in there and call the men? Tell them the food's ready!"

"'Kay." He said and ran inside.

But they started to notice his delay. It had passed a couple of minutes and no-one was outside. The three women decided to take a peek and found Jake watching the game as attentively as the grown-ups. Quinn put her hand on the forehead and exclaimed making her mother, grandmother and godmother laugh heartily. "Men! Now when are we going to eat?"

* * *

**Reviews anyone?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay, I have more than 100 reviews! This is something new and amazing for me, and all thanks to you. Sorry I haven't post anything earlier but I've been busy practicing my music for a performance that me and the group I'm in had yesterday night.**

* * *

Deeks entered home and put the keys over the table on the hallway and spoke loud. "I'm home."

Jake and Quinn came running from upstairs, happily shouting. "Daddy!"

Deeks knelt as the two kids jumped to his arms. "Hello my teeny monkeys!" He placed a kiss on their heads as he lifted up and held them in arms. "Where's mommy?"

"We were on John and Paul's bedroom." Quinn answered.

Deeks was now going upstairs, carrying both in arms. "Why are you wearing a hoodie, Jake? It's so hot outside."

"Mom is making us try all our clothes." Quinn explained.

"We saw our baby clothes too." Jake said. "They were this tiny!" He gestured with the hands a length not bigger than five inches.

Deeks put them on the ground as he reached the upper floor and they walked to the bedroom that is going to be of the twin boys to be born. "Hello there." He said embracing his arms around her belly while kissing her neck. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey." She greeted with a smile, putting a kiss on his lips. "Feeling a lot better now."

"Did you eat since you left work?"

"Obviously I did." She walked to Jake and stripped off the sweatshirt. Kensi threw the piece of clothe over the bed and on the corner of the bedroom there was a pile of clothes that didn't fit Quinn and Jake. She grabbed another shirt and dressed it up on Jake, who was exhaling deeply. "It's the last shirt, Jake, don't worry."

"Kids, did mom really eat?"

"Mom ate a lot!" Quinn said, wide opening her eyes and then enumerated. "She ate pizza, and chocolate."

"And the leftover of lasagna that was on the fridge." Jake finished, shaking his head after Kensi stripping off the shirt she had just dressed on him.

"Wow, looks like someone was really hungry!" She fired him a look, but he continued. "Well, now I'm the one who's hungry. Anyone wants something to eat too?"

"I'm hungry too." Jake said, running away from Kensi so she wouldn't dress him more clothes, walking around only in shorts.

"Ok, buddy. Let's make us some peanut butter sandwiches."

While the two men were on the kitchen, Quinn helped her mother putting the clothes on a box. The only clothes they kept were Jake's or the ones that were unisex clothing. As Kensi had been feeling stomach ache and was sent home, she decided to take a look on the baby clothes she had of Jake and Quinn and after picking up them from the daycare, she started doing a selection of their clothes.

With the twin boys coming in three months, Kensi needed to buy some more boy's clothing, since Jake's ones wouldn't be enough. The same thing on the toys; the ones that the twins didn't use anymore some would be kept for their brothers; some others were going to be given away.

Kensi carried the two boxes, one with clothes, the other with toys, and put them near the front door to be taken to a charity shop. She peeked on the kitchen but didn't find neither her son nor her husband. The two were outside, playing with Monty.

"I think you guys should that Monty for a walk." She said coming to the porch.

"What you say boy, uh?" Deeks said rubbing the dog's furry head.

As the dog barked, Jake ran inside saying. "I'll get the leash." He was running without looking and didn't see his sister, knocking her down. By this moment, Deeks was next to Kensi, both watching the kids. Jake helped Quinn stood up, saying. "I'm sorry, Quinn, I didn't see you."

"It's okay, I didn't get hurt."

"Dad and I are taking Monty for a walk. Wanna come?"

"No. I'll stay home with mommy. She can't be alone."

"Oh, our kids are just too cute." Kensi commented, being embraced by her husband's arm.

"They got it from you." He put a kiss on the side of her head, adding. "Mostly."

"Daddy, I got the leash." Jake said, showing it. Quinn came right behind her brother and walking to Kensi.

"Okay, let's go then."

"And you, miss, will you help me cooking something for dinner?"

Quinn nodded and before leaving Deeks knelt in front of his daughter, saying. "Make sure mom doesn't set the house on fire. And don't let her call grandma for cooking tips more than three times."

"Okay." She said sweetly and innocently.

"So, what should we do for dinner?" Kensi asked, entering home.

"Anything but broccolis! Ugh!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Written today, posted today! Hope you like it. I think it's quite sweet.**

* * *

Deeks was kneeling in front of the TV connecting the Wii when the bell rang. He took a little while to open the door and when he did it, Callen was back turned to the entrance, watching Sam taking the soccer ball from down a car for the front neighbor kids', Julian and Dylan, who were playing on the street.

"Hey, Callen." The two greeted with a handshake. "Come in." Sam came running and he greeted him in the same; the Navy SEAL almost crushing Deeks' hand. "Guys, we wouldn't ask you this if Kensi's mother could watch them today."

"It's fine, Deeks. Where's Kens?" Callen asked.

"She's upstairs. She's been trying to fit in some jeans. Hon?" He said stepping up two steps. "You need any help?"

"Yeah! Come help me buttoning the jeans!" He smiled back at the two agents who were being already dragged by the twins to the living room.

"Sam and Callen have arrived already?" Kensi spoke, lying face up on bed.

"Yeah they did." He tried for three times to button the jeans and at the fourth time he succeeded. He reached for her hands to pull her up. "And if you don't hurry, we'll be late for the appointment."

"I'm ready."

Deeks walked to the bedroom's door but Kensi was still sitting on bed. He looked back and said gently. "Need any help?"

"I could use some."

"I love that when you're pregnant you have to admit you need my help!"

"Ha-ha, so funny of you!" She held the handrail and his arm while both were going downstairs.

"Guys, I don't know how to thank you for doing this." Kensi said with a hand on the belly.

"Please, Kensi, it's totally ok." Sam took a look at the twins. "We'll have a great afternoon. Right, kids?"

"Yeah." Jake answered, but added. "I call dibs on Uncle Sam for playing Wii 'cause Uncle Callen doesn't understand any of it!"

"Should I take it as in insult?"

The three adults laughed, Sam more heartily than Kensi and Deeks until she said. "I can see you guys will have fun." She leaned to kiss their heads and muffled. "God, I get so tired!"

"Think Kens," Sam spoke. "just six more weeks and you won't get any sleep!"

"It may be less than six weeks." Deeks explained. "Dr. Wesley will tell us today when will be exactly the due date."

"Wouldn't it be funny if the twins were born on the same day as Jake and Quinn?" Callen stated.

"Funny and handy!" Deeks joked, ready to prank his kids. "One birthday cake, one present, all to share for four."

"What?" Both Quinn and Jake said at the same time.

"Oh yeah! What do you guys think? Things are expensive nowadays!"

"So, I'll have to share my present with Jake?" As Deeks nodded, Quinn pouted and answered. "But I don't wanna share it! I want a present all to myself!"

Seeing that both toddlers would started crying and would pout even more, Kensi reassured them. "Dad is just joking around." After saying that, she smacked his arm. "Of course there'll be two presents."

"Don't you guys have the doctor's appointment?" Sam remembered.

"Yes we do." Deeks caressed Jake's hair and placed a kiss on Quinn's head. "And we're just leaving."

Quinn crossed her arms and turned her face the other way. "I'm angry at you, dad. You lied to me."

While Kensi was picking up the car keys and going to the car, Deeks knelt in front of Quinn and said. "And what if dad apologizes for lying? Will you forgive me?"

"No." She then turned her eyes to Deeks, craving her big brown eyes on her father's blue ones and said in low voice. "You said you'd never lie to me."

He exhaled deeply; he had disappointed his daughter and he knew it. "Okay sweetie, I need to go with mom to the doctor, but I promise when we're back, I talk with you again about this."

Sam and Callen spent the few hours with the twins, playing Wii. When Kensi and Deeks got home they left after a while. Deeks looked his daughter; she hadn't forgotten what happened before they left, and neither did he.

Jake wanted to keep playing Wii and Kensi didn't see anything wrong with it since they didn't play it that often; she even joined him. The twins were kids that liked more to play in the outdoors than inside the house.

"Come here." Deeks called Quinn to follow him. Both walked to the porch and after taking a seat at the one of the steps, he pulled Quinn to his lap. "Dad is really sorry for having lied to you. I just wanted to joke around with you and Jake. But I won't do it again if you don't like it. Am I forgiven?"

"Yes daddy. I can't be angry at you."

"Oh yeah? Why so?"

"Because I love you."

He returned the hug she was giving him, saying. "I love you too, little girl."

"Dad?" Having called his attention, she continued. "When are you putting up the swing set?"

"Tomorrow morning. It's Sunday and mom and dad will be at home."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise. And I promise for real."

* * *

**Next chapter Eric takes the kids with him to Comic Con. And the two little kids will be dressed up as...ah, you'll have to come to find out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey there! As I said, the Comic Con chapter. Apologize for any mistake, I wrote this late at night! Enjoy and let me know what your opinion.**

* * *

Deeks awoke up to the sun rays and walked to the twins' bedroom, to awake them up too. Eric would be coming to take them to Comic Con and he knows that at that time, or any time, of the morning, Jake and Quinn have a hard time to awake up. First of all he awoke up Quinn and she sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing the eyes, still sleepy. Then he tried to take Jake out of bed but he keep turning and mumbling. While he was dressing the girl, Deeks kept on talking to awake up the boy.

He dressed her up in an olive long-sleeve undershirt and in light brown twill pants. Over the sweater he also dressed on her a brown sweater vest and black boots. Quinn was also dressed up as her cosplay and Jake was still grumbling that he wanted to sleep. Quinn herself went to finish her costume by putting the belt over her belly and putting around her hip the gun holster. To finish her costume as Zöe Washburne she searched on the toy chest for a toy gun and put it on the holster.

"Come on, Jake, don't you want to go to Comic Con?"

"Yeah." He grumbled. "But I wanna sleep!"

"Come on, Jake. Eric must be here in a while and you still not ready."

"I want to sleep, dad!"

"And you think I awoke up this early because I wanted?" Jake lifted his head from under the bed sheets and Deeks encouraged. "Come on, Indy!"

"Okay…" He said, getting up.

Jake's clothes would look a lot like Quinn's, except that he'd dress a blue shirt and that the twill pants would be field grey. He put on him brown sneakers and dressed him up a brown leather jacket. To finish his Indiana Jones' costume, Deeks put on his head a cowboy hat.

"More awake, grumpy Indy?"

"No!" He said on a yawn, still upset for getting up early.

"Ok, let's go outside to see if you two awake up."

The three left to the backyard where and the twins seemed to enliven when they sat on the swings. Deeks had a bit of a hard time setting it up, but he did it, like he promised Quinn.

"Dad, when is Uncle Eric coming?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know, but he must be coming."

Taking the twins to Comic Con is Eric's birthday gift to them, which had been just two days ago. Now the kids were four years old, and without any intention, John and Paul were going to be born in a few days. Kensi has been expecting for the last days to go into labor at any time. So far the twins were not out of time as Dr. Wesley told them they'd be born around that week.

Jake jumped of the swing and ran to the front of the house, saying. "Uncle Eric is here!"

"Hey there!" Eric said as the kid jumped to his lap. "Hey there," He looked at him and then proffered. "Mr. Indiana Jones."

The boy's face lit up and he said amazed. "How did you know?"

"Ah, you look just like him!"

"I wanted to be Batman," Jake was explaining as Eric walked to the backyard with him in arms. "or Joker, or Captain America but dad said there'd be tons of people like that."

"And he was right." Eric put him down as soon as he saw Quinn. "And you, Quinn, you're Zöe, right?" The girl only nodded, giving him a hug and a kiss. "Who gave you this idea?"

"Mom. She said Zöe is a kickass woman." Eric and Deeks thought she had finished, but Quinn added. "Just like her! Uncle Eric, why aren't you dressed up too?"

"I'm too old for that now."

"You still go to Comic Con!" Deeks joked and Eric looked at him sideways. "I'm just kidding. Comic Con is awesome." The four walked to Eric's car and Deeks warned. "You know what it implies taking two four-year-old kids, don't you?"

"I do. We've spent a lot of time together, we'll be good, Deeks."

"Anything and you call me, you're hearing me?" He said seriously.

"Don't worry, Deeks. You and Kens can be relaxed. By the way, where's she?" Eric and Deeks were putting on the car Jake and Quinn's car seats.

"Kensi is sleeping. I didn't want to awake her up. She can barely get some sleep and she looked so nice that I didn't even dare to awake her up."

"You guys ready for two more around the house?"

"We have to be." He said on sigh. If he and Kensi were not prepared to take care of two newborns by now, they'd never be. A good thing was that they were ready and excited as well. "Anyway, they'd fall asleep as soon the ride starts and they haven't eaten anything yet, so if they grumble with hunger blame it on genetic inheritance and Kensi's voracious appetite!"

Eric looked back and saw the twins sitting on the car seats, already sleeping. "I think we'll be fine for now!" Deeks made sure the belts were tighten and left a kiss on both.

Eric had just left not even five minutes ago and Kensi was getting up, yelling Deeks' name, looking for him in the whole house. He ran inside the house and met her. "What's wrong, Kens?"

"My waters just broke…"

* * *

**I guess you got it but Jake was dressed up as Indiana Jones and Quinn as Zöe Washburne, of "Firefly" (I'm a huge fan!). What Jake said to Eric about the choices of costume (Batman, Joker and Captain America), those were my doubts for his costume, but I think this one was best. Do you agree? And I believe I chose a good one for Quinn as well.**

**And right, let's not forget the two babies that are coming! xD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Just like I did once, I'm diving this into three parts so it won't be too long. I apologize not answering back your reviews, but I've been very busy. I promise to answer them back if you review!**

* * *

Part I

* * *

"You're okay?" Deeks asked his wife while holding her hand, ducking next to the chair she was sat on.

"No, I'm not okay! I have two kids almost popping off me! Would you be okay?"

"Compare it to the pain of getting shot so I have an idea."

"It's away worst than a shot!" She yelled as she had another contraction.

"I have handled two or three shots."

"What does that matter now? They're hurting me!"

Deeks looked around; all the other pregnant women and their husbands were horrified, staring at them ever since they started talking about shots. "Yeah, we're cops, we take shots! Now, please, focus on your wives, and women focus on your kids!"

"Deeks? We're forgetting about Jake and Quinn."

"I'll give Eric a call and tell him to take them to your mother's, 'k?" He let got her hand after kissing its back and stood up. "I'll be right back."

After calling Eric and giving the instructions to get to Julia's house he called to Nell, his current field partner, Sam and Callen to the give them the news. All four promised to visit Kensi and the twins as soon as they'd be born.

"Deeks, I need to get out here." Kensi asked.

"I don't think you can wa-"

"I NEED to! One more minute in this room and I'll go nuts! I can't bear to hear them screaming!"

"You kind of scream too, you know?"

"I'm in pain!"

"So are they, babe!"

"I'm having two kids for God's sake! I'm doing less fuss than them!"

"Ok, ok. But you have to go on a wheelchair."

"Fine, just take me out here!"

"Come here." He said while putting her arm around his neck and helping her getting up and walking.

Deeks pushed her on the wheelchair along the corridor and then he stopped by some chairs, taking a seat on one of them. Kensi leaned and put a kiss on his cheek, saying. "Thanks for getting me out of there. I don't think I could listen to them yelling another minute!"

"What are you doing here, lady?" A nurse said with a smile on her face stopping in front of Kensi.

"I'm not getting back in that room!"

"You're in labor, it's safer to be there than here."

"You don't force me to do anything. I have a gun, I can shoot you!" The woman chuckled at Kensi, thinking she was joking. "They're yelling…" Kensi stopped talking for a while, having the most painful contraction she had so far, but she didn't give up on finishing her sentence. "they're yelling: Get this thing out of me! It's like they're referring that they'll give birth to an alien!"

"Those women are in there for three hours now." The nurse didn't hesitate in continuing her speech because she realized right away that Kensi wouldn't panic with anything she'd tell her. "You'll get to that point of exhaustion and pain!"

"I don't think so! I can handle pain easily!"

The woman sighed and turned eyes to Deeks. "Ok dad, you promise to not leave the mom's side?"

"I haven't in the last five years and the half, today wouldn't be the day."

The nurse smiled and said before leaving. "When she has contractions every five to eight minutes, call a doctor."

Eight hours passed since then, and it was now mid afternoon. Kensi and Deeks were still in the corridor. Kensi held tight Deeks' hand and groaned. "Another one?"

"Yeah." She said on a whisper.

"Kens," Deeks looked at the wristwatch, to check how much time had passed since the last contraction and then affirmed. "you're having contractions every six minutes. I think it's time."

"Okay…" She said weakly, closing her eyes while breathing heavily.

Deeks had only seen her like that twice: the first time was when giving birth to Jake and Quinn; the second time was when she was shot in the belly almost a year ago. He pushed the wheelchair, looking for a doctor or a nurse. "You know, you did much better than those women. You didn't scream half of what they did!" He heard her giggling lightly and as soon as he found a doctor, both entered a room where Kensi was prepared for the birth.

Deeks held tight to her hand and put a kiss on her forehead. "You're gonna do fine. I know you can do it."

"I know I can…"

"That's my girl!"

"Okay," Dr. Wesley spoke. "whenever you're ready Kensi, you can start pushing." She gave a few breaths and held tighter to her husband's hand, giving the first push. "This is going to be an easy one!" The doctor affirmed. "Just two more pushes like this one and the first baby's born!"

"She has a lot of strength, doc!" Deeks said.

And just like Dr. Wesley had said, two pushes and the first baby was born. John Richard Deeks burst immediately into a cry. It was given a short time for Kensi to take rest and get ready again. In the meantime one of the nurses was saying that the baby was perfectly alright.

Deeks was more than right: the birth was going fast because of Kensi's big strength and she gave birth to the second baby as quick as she did to the first. With two minutes apart of his brother, Paul George was born, also healthy and perfect.

Both boys were laid over Kensi's chest and like what happened on his first kids' birth, Deeks was fearful to touch the little newborns. But he ended, on both times, to stroke the babies' face. "With Jake and Quinn was a lot easier to tell them apart!"

Kensi give Deeks a smile and then said. "I can tell them apart, they're not identical, Deeks."

He sat on the edge of the bed, saying. "If you can tell them apart, so can I!" He looked between them a couple of times and then realized how alike and different the boys were.

John has from Deeks the lighter skin tone and the blue eyes, which in the boy's case were not really pure blue. From his mother he got the brown hair and face features. Paul has his father's face structure, the blonde hair and blue eyes, and from Kensi the darker skin tone and just like her, an eye birthmark. One of the boy's eyes was blue; the other one was more blue-grayish.

"This one is Paul," He pointed him right. "and this one is John." Kensi offered him a smile and he kissed her on the lips. "They're so…" he took a deep sigh. He didn't know if saying identical, different, beautiful or perfect. Deeks was lost in words. "They're our babies."

He and Kensi stood for a few hours with them until the nurse took them to the nursery so Kensi could rest. Deeks slipped out the room to call everyone with the news when Kensi fell asleep. He then went to see his kids one more time and returned to his place, right next to Kensi.

* * *

**Next chapter the team comes to visit, and by the team I mean Eric, Nell, Callen and Sam. And obviously Hetty will make her apperace, as usually very secretive and quick!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Guess I changed things around. The team visit becomes a secunday thing and Hetty's visit is much more important. Well, if you didn't understand, don't bother trying. Just read and enjoy!**

* * *

Part II

* * *

Eric, Nell, Sam and Callen came to visit Kensi and the newborn twins by the end of the day.

"Where are they?" Nell asked excited. "I want to meet those little kiddies!"

"They're at the nursery. The nurses will bring them before I go to sleep to breastfeed them. But you can ask Deeks the way to there; he knows it better than anyone!"

"I think it should be G the first to meet them." Sam spoke. "He's the Godfather and he deserves to not be the last one, like it happened with Jake and Quinn." Everyone except Callen laughed.

"Yeah, laughed it up but I ended up seeing them, didn't I?"

"A week after they were born."

"Oh, shut up!"

"He's getting sad, guys!" Sam poked. "Let's stop!"

"Come on, Callen," Deeks spoke. "I'll introduce John and Paul to you firstly." They both left the room and walked to the nursery. There, Deeks grabbed John carefully in arms and said. "This is John, he was born first and he's your Godchild. Wanna hold him?"

"Ah, no I prefer do it when they're…bigger."

"Oh, come on man," Deeks placed the baby on Callen's arms. "you'll do just fine." The agent got used to holding the newborn in his arms up until he started crying.

"Rock him a little." The kid's father answered because Callen had look at him. The agent did so and John hushed, going back to sleep. "See, he likes you."

"Yeah, but now put him back there." Callen said, giving the baby back to Deeks. While he was lying down again, Callen peeked on the other baby boy right next to him. "Wow, they look-alike so much." Paul was wide awake and quiet. "Is there something wrong with his eyes?"

"No. He got Kensi's eye birthmark."

"He's pretty quiet." Callen rubbed the baby's little hand with his index and he grabbed its tip. A smile came up to his face and Deeks smiled too. It was not very usual to see Callen going all soft, except obviously when it comes to Kensi and Deeks' kids. Callen loosed the finger from the Paul's hand. "Well, I'll say goodbye to Kensi and go home." He gave a strong handshake to Deeks and said while giving him a tap on the shoulder. "And congrats, man. You deserve it."

"He's right, you deserve it." Deeks heard this voice right after Callen left.

"How long have you been there?"

"Ever since you two came in." Hetty answered, coming closer to him. "This time I didn't startle you, Mr. Deeks."

"I'm getting used to your surprise appearances!"

"They are beautiful." She affirmed, looking affectionately at them.

"Yeah, they are." The man said as well, proud and happy.

"You know, Mr. Deeks," The two of the walked to the outside and as she sat on a chair, he did the same. "I had one of my as well."

"You had a child?" His voice sounded surprised, but he then turned curious. "Had?"

"His name was Logan. If he was alive, he'd be now 43."

"How…why did he…died?"

"SIDS," Hetty swallowed and explained. "Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. He was five months old when he died. One night he was sleeping…and he didn't awake up no more."

"I'm…I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, dear. It's been so long ago."

"That was when you turned your attention to orphan kids?"

"Yes. Mr. Callen and Ms. Hunter were two of the children I took care of for a while."

"There are more?"

"More five, yes." She looked upon Deeks face and anticipated his question. "And yes, all are in NCIS. Not here in Los Angeles though."

"You are extraordinary, has anyone ever tell you that Little Mother?"

"No." She placed her hand over his. "No-one has ever said that to me. Thank you Marty."

After a few moments of silence, Deeks asked. "You think I'm a good father?"

"Without a doubt." She replied, not even thinking twice. "You are an amazing father, an amazing husband and an amazing agent. Now go take care of your wife. She needs you." Hetty got up and walked away, leaving Deeks sat on the chair.

He wasn't sure if he was going to tell the team or even Kensi about what he had just heard. Maybe they all already knew. Maybe just Callen. In fact, he was the only one who ever heard about it and was the only one who knew up until Hetty's death.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi there fellas, I missed you! Here I leave you the third part of this chapter, and I also tell you that I'm working on giving this fanfiction its closure. Everything comes to an end eventually, and I think this fic needs its end. Ah, but that's not for now.**

* * *

Part III

* * *

Kensi and Deeks got home with the two newborns, two days after she had given birth to them, but she was disappointed with her mother. She couldn't believe she hadn't visited her or even take her kids to see their baby brothers. Kensi thought that that was not an issue to be taken care over the phone, so she was leaving the twins with Deeks and was going to talk with her mother.

"I can't believe she didn't go to see me."

"Kens," He said following her everywhere as she was walking around the house. "I pretty sure she had a very good reason for not visiting you."

"If so I want to hear it from her mouth."

"Hey," Deeks grasped her arm gently, making her look at him. "promise me you'll give her a chance to speak and not block yourself again."

"What do you mean with _again_?"

"Have you forgotten the fifteen years the two of you didn't speak?"

"That's past. We've put it behind."

He let her go, saying. "I hope so."

Kensi drove to her mother's, still trying to figure it out a reason why she didn't visit her. She rang on the bell and Julia opened up a bit of the door. Kensi crossed her arms over her chest and had a disappointed look all over her face.

"Kensi, the only reason I didn't visit you or even called was because I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me about what?"

Julia opened back the door and Kensi saw her children eating on the kitchen with tiny red spots on the face, arms and legs. "They got chickenpox when your friend Eric took them to San Diego. And," Julia stopped her from entering. "I don't want either you or the babies to get it."

"Ok, fine with John and Paul, but not with me! Let me see them."

"Kensi, you never had chickenpox. Getting it now would be very dangerous."

"Then what do I do? I can't take them home 'cause they'll pass in onto me and the twins."

"I can stay with them until they get better." Kensi bit her lower lip and sighed. "How many crazy things ran over your mind to explain why I didn't visit you and the babies?"

"Too many, mom." Julia hugged her daughter.

"You can't be this insecure. Remember when Marty proposed to you?" Kensi cleaned her tears and sniffed.

"He's everything I have, mother. I rejected him so many times, I was so incomprehensible so many times, and still he stood by me…But I thought you wouldn't. Fifteen years was too much time."

"I already told you that I understand everything it happened, that I'm willing to make up for all those years. You don't need to feel that I'll leave you. Now that I got you back, I won't let you."

"Mommy!" Jake said, running to the door when he saw her.

"I'm sorry kids; you can't go close to mom." Julia stopped her grandkids by the door.

"Why?" Jake was a very curious boy, and right now he had hit the "why" phase.

"Mom never had chickenpox and I can't get sick." Kensi spoke, ducking by the door. "And I can't take you two home. You'll have to stay with grandma."

"Why?" The boy asked again.

"John and Paul can't get chickenpox."

"Where's daddy?" Quinn asked.

"Dad's at home, with your baby brothers." Kensi pulled the phone out of the pocket and showed them a photo. "See? These are them, Paul and John."

Julia ducked next to Jake and Quinn to see the photo, exclaiming. "They're gorgeous, Kensi. I can't wait to hold them."

"Let's make it like this:" Kensi said, getting up. "when Jake and Quinn get better, you take them to my house and we all have dinner."

"It's a deal." Julia said, giving another hug to her daughter. She then turned back at her grandkids, saying. "Come on, kids, let's get you good quick so we can meet John and Paul! Come on, come on, come on!" She said enthusiastically as the twins ran upstairs to the bathroom, to put betadine on the chickenpox sores. "And you go take care of those two gorgeous creatures."

"I will, and…I'm sorry." Julia only offered a smile at her daughter and Kensi walked away relived.

When she was driving home she realized Deeks was right and that he was testing her. She had no reasons to doubt on the ones who love, and mostly, she needs to learn even more how to keep an open mind. Kensi always predicts the outcome before it even happens, and she ends up blocking herself. Well, she used to block her herself, now she found out how to live life as she always wanted. Happily.

* * *

**Review, review? *.***


	22. Chapter 22

**If you think that you've read a bit of the beginning, you did. There's a bit that was copied exactly from first chapter. I thought it would be good to end the way it started.**

* * *

_One year later_

Kensi's eyes opened as the sunrays hit her in the face. She exhaled deeply feeling warmth around her, on her back, all over her. One of Deeks' arms was under her neck, the other one over her waist. Her left hand was over his hand, their finger twined. His bare chest, somehow tingling heated, clasping against her almost naked back was rising up and down and his breath was tickling the crook of her neck. She moved her legs, wrapped on his, and released his hand. She turned to face him, being the only sound heard on the bedroom, so far, her body rubbing the bed sheet.

A full and fearless grin took over her lips. He was doing that thing with the nose, and that made her heart pound faster because he was happy. With her forefinger she arranged his blonde hair fringes and then tapped lightly the tip of his nose. He shook his head and she held back a chuckle, seeing him scratching the face, still sleeping. Kensi leaned over him, her hand knotting on his hair while placing a kiss on his neck. This time he moved a bit more and his eyes blinked, yet, it was still not enough to make him awake up.

Kensi put a kiss right below his ear and he moved again, this time groaning. She lowered to his neck again, leaving there a smooch and caressed the tip of her nose on his. Deeks opened up his eyes, stretching his body as his hand ran up her back.

"Took you time." She whispered against his mouth.

"Morning." Deeks mumbled, cracking a peck on her lips. He sighed, leaning to kiss her again and kept on moving even closer until his body was up on hers.

"I thought you had gone out to surf." She said catching a breath between the pecks he was giving her.

"Going out to surf with all this on my bed?" He deepened a kiss on her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his back, pressing even more his body against hers. "I'd be an idiot."

He lowered the kisses from her mouth to her neck and chest. She tilted her head to the sides, allowing him to kiss her freely, but when he delivered a kiss on her chest, the two of them stopped, wide opened the eyes and listened carefully. They could hear footsteps coming closer and closer to the bedroom.

The first thing that ran through was the few seconds they had left to put on some clothes. He slipped inside the sweat pants and the T-shirt as she did the same. It was still an unexplainable thing for them: how could John and Paul jump off the crib!? Yet, they manage to do it, and along with them come their brothers, Jake and Quinn. Deeks and Kensi don't pretend to be sleeping and just wait for them to invade their bed. The two older kids jumped over the bed, laughing while the two youngsters crawled up the bed.

"This is my favorite way to be awakened up." Deeks said, a genuine smile taking over his lips.

Jake threw himself over his father who had just sat on bed and both fell back. Quinn jumped over them too and Kensi was tickling the one-year-old twins. Jake and Quinn were amused and leaned over to place a kiss on their mother's cheek, saying together. "Morning, mom!"

"And you two, my baby lads?" Deeks asked the two boys that stand up on bed and sat over his chest. "Oh, come on, how can they be good to you and to me, they just jump over me?"

Kensi laughed loudly and sat John and Paul over Deeks legs; she then held his arms and said. "Kids, tickle him! Tickle him!" The five-year-old kids proceeded to tickle him as he begged between laughs for them stop. "Ok, stop, stop or there's no pancakes for anyone!" Jake and Quinn looked serious at him and stopped. "What you two are waiting for? Kitchen!"

Jake and Quinn jumped off bed and each one embraced the arms around their baby brothers' waist, pulling them to the floor. Then the four walked to the living room where one of them turned on the TV and they sat to watch the cartoons until the breakfast was ready.

Deeks was still recovering his breathe when he noticed Kensi staring at him, smiling. "What?"

"Would you imagine any of this seven years ago when we started dating?"

He pulled her for a kiss and replied. "Not even when we got married, six years and a half. But I love it. I get to lay down on bed with my beautiful wife, I have four amazing kids that jump to my lap when they see me and say that I'm the best dad in the world."

"I never asked for any of this, but I couldn't have had better." Kensi lied down on bed, grinning. "Would you see me like this, years ago? Married, mother of four?"

He placed his body on top of hers, kissing her again. "Yeah, there was a time in my life when I looked at you and that was all I could see. My wife, mother of my kids, yeah, I saw it, and I got it all."

"Stop being cheesy!" She said smacking him on the chest. The two got off bed, walking to the kitchen.

"Why I can't be cheesy?"

"'Cause you make me want to sound cheesier."

"And you obviously can't be cheesier than me, so you lose this round and that makes you upset!" She smacked him on the arm and he groaned. "I know that the more you hit me, the more you love!"

Kensi stood on her tiptoes to reach his lips and kissed him slowly. "I think this is one of the few times you're right."

"I love you too…and I'm always right!"

The two started making breakfast, and like every day, it was full of laughs and happiness. Everything could go wrong in their life, but family was all that always mattered the most. And no matter what could come, the family life was always good. And nothing ever changed that.

* * *

**I think I gave it a good end, didn't I? Let me know. Review the last chapter!**

**And speaking of that, I want to thank you for reading, reviewing, ****following ****and ****put this fic in your favorites. You guys were the best!**


End file.
